


Three Animist Drabbles

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boat, a tower and a stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Sea (an Elven boat)

As he made me the Elf sang of the sea, a thing seldom heard east of Hithaeglir. Songs do not seal fate, but when the Three farewell their companion they turn to me, and I am eager.

Cataract and pool, mist and sunlight, I pass far down Anduin through country I do not know, would never have seen, bearing Boromir the Fair to the sea.

But my crafting song told of more than sea, of an Elven Home in the farthest west. I will come there when my task is finished. But of Boromir’s long home I cannot yet tell.


	2. Betrayed (Isengard)

I was pleased when the wizard came, learned and so clever. After long neglect it was good to feel power running here again.

In time that power took a different flavour. Those that built me in their glory had dwindled and departed. Lesser men that afterwards took refuge here were merely weak. Curunir suffused me with dark, heady power and I was seduced. I reveled in his cold dominion, in the degradation of his constructs. I exulted in our strength.

But power older yet than craft defeated the wizard, diminished and dismissed him. Great Isengard is home to trees again.


	3. Oathstone (Stone of Erech)

Oathstone I stood once in the gardens of the Faithful. Oathstone I was planted upon this hill when Elendil defying his tears uprooted me and brought me here. I witnessed a great oath taken and broken, the forsworn scattered. Only whispers and fear have I witnessed since.

How long has it been since I heard the approach of horses? Since the voices of living men broke the dreadful stillness? A silver horn calls out. Thronging oathbreakers gather silently behind a handful of rough descendents of glorious Númenor. A king’s demand, an oath renewed, and my curse is lifted as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Up the Creek (Rock the Boat Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386058) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis)




End file.
